Protector
by AlafairFTW
Summary: Some angst with fluff at the end. Trigger warnings for depiction of violence and small mention of sexual assault.


As the sun set behind us and turned the sky into a mix of purples, oranges, and yellows, Bayley and I walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk. You would think we were a couple with the way we were smiling and giggling at each other. I was donned in a gray leather jacket, black jeans with a big rip in the right knee, and a Finn Bálor t-shirt that I was 80% sure was clean. As a seamstress for NXT, I've been working night and day creating and bedazzling outfits for the superstars. It gets to be overwhelming during Wrestlemania week, and I hadn't been out of my apartment for days. No sleep until I sew these trunks correctly. No food until I put these jewels in the right position. Bayley, who was probably wondering when the last time I left my workroom was, has been begging me to go out and hang with some other wrestlers. I finally obliged because I needed the distraction.

And here I was, in a bar drinking with Sami Zayn and Bayley while almost shouting over the loud music to make conversation. She nudged me and pointed over to a table where there were some main roster people sitting and having a laugh. At the far right side of the table sat none other than the man on my shirt, Finn Bálor. To be honest, I've had quite the crush on him since he arrived in WWE. I designed his ring gear and have drawn out his body paint ideas so we talked and become friends over time. Bayley yelled at him to get his attention. He simply looked over and smiled at us, giving a shy wave to me when Bayley wasn't looking. A deep red colored my cheeks as I smiled and turned back to my drink and friends at the bar. As the night grew louder and darker, I started to feel a bit uneasy. I'm not the biggest fan of crowds. I enjoyed staying behind the scenes, just doing my job and not making any trouble. Although, trouble seemed to find me no matter what I did. This time, it was in the form of a drunken man sauntering his way over to me and trying to get me to dance with him. Sami and Bayley went to dancefloor and I assured them that I would be fine by myself. I was surely regretting that choice now.

The bastard wreaked of Fireball and had various stains on his dress shirt which probably came from the aforementioned drink. He tried to snake his arms around my waist and drag me to the dancefloor. I quickly pushed him off of me and told him to back off, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. I was looking over his shoulder as he was becoming more aggressive to see if i could get someone to help. I kept telling him to get away from me and that's when he grabbed me by the arm and forcefully dragged me towards the backdoor of the bar. He pulled me through the exit and threw me to the ground of the alley. He kept saying that I should've just said yes as he kicked me repeatedly in my side. I screamed in agony as he continued to kick and punch me. My face…..stomach…...back, all of me was screaming as the assault worsened. Everything started to go fuzzy as the man pulled me up and reached under my shirt. I tried to resist, but he slapped me hard across the face and continued to violate me. Suddenly, someone pulled him off of me and threw him against the green dumpster. As I slid down the wall and blacked out, I could hear the man begging the person to stop and pleading for his life. Then, everything went black.

First thing I saw when I woke up was a white tiled ceiling. All my senses started to work again as the room started to smell of lavender air spray and fabric softener. Then I felt it. Excruciating, sharp pains surged through my body, and I couldn't help letting out a small yelp as I tried to readjust myself. I looked over and saw a man awake and yawn in a chair by the window of the room which I now realized belonged to a hospital. After closer inspection, I realized it was Finn Bálor in that chair. We both looked at each other as he grabbed his seat and moved closer to where I was laying. I asked him a simple question.

What happened?

He explained everything. How he was watching me the entire time, but got pulled away by Sami and Bayley to go dance with them. "I took my eyes off of you for one moment and….and…" He couldn't finish his sentence as tears started to form in his beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry lass…...I'm so sorry.", Finn uttered as he clenched his fist to control his anger and sadness. I gingerly raised my arm to cup his jaw. I wanted reassure him that this was none of his fault. "Finn, there is nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do this to me. You saved me from a much worse fate. Thank you." As I said that, he leaned over to me and kissed my lips. He was gentle and warm, like an embrace on a cold winter night. I melted into his kiss, it was like I kissed for the first time. He was hesitant, but he meant every second his lips were on mine. Finn pulled away and asked if I was okay. I told him that I will be if he keeps that up to which he replied with a chuckle and another kiss.

Bayley and Sami came in the next morning with flowers to check up on me. I also assured them that this was none of their faults and that I need a big group hug from them when I get better. Finn took it upon himself to take care of me as I was recovering. From bringing food to me in bed to just cuddling cautiously to keep me warm, he treated me like royalty. I eventually recovered and went back to work. Although, Finn always checks in on me anytime he's near Orlando to make sure I'm okay. As far as Finn and I as a couple? Well, let's just say some of those check-ups are more special than others.


End file.
